Prankster
by Tough chick
Summary: When I look back on it I probably should've just shoved his head into a deep fryer. Now I have three of the most controversial wrestlers in WWE wanting to kick my ass and some really buff really hot wrestlers that won't leave me alone.
1. Intro

First off….this story is fiction. No one in their right mind would do what my oc is about to do. Also I own nothing, only my characters. Please don't be harsh I'm not the best writer.

* * *

"I got tickets!" Nel screamed slamming his hand on the table. It was Monday and me and a couple of friends usually got together to hang out. There was Nel, he had brown hair that was wild and covered his eyes because of the hat he was wore. Next was Jim, he had short black hair and grey eyes. Then me Rocky, I had dark brown eyes and curly, short, black hair. My skin was the shade of brown sugar.

Jim scowled at him, his eye twitching slightly, which was the usual reaction in response to Nel's antics. I sometimes wonder how they were best friends…but hey opposites attract! "And what has your obnoxiousness brought us _this _time." He grumbled. I snorted, taking a swig of my sprite. Nel wiggled his figure at him. "Now is that anyway to treat a friend who has tickets to WWE Monday night raw~". I choked on my soda pounding my fist against the table. "(hack) you (cough) you have WHAT?!" Jim stared at him and then at the tickets that Nel had slammed on the table.

"How exactly how were you able to afford it?" Jim asked. He refused to believe that Nel had beaten him to the punch, being the first of us to purchase tickets. Nel grinned at us. "My dad gave me them as an early birthday present. He's waiting outside to take us there."

I squealed dragging then both out of the door. "What are we waiting for? This is going to be the best day ever!"

We all got in his dads van, Jim smirking and me laughing. This was definitely going to be the best night ever. Nothing could ruin this day!

Right?

* * *

'Wow.' I thought. 'This place is packed.' We were stadium everyone was taking their seats. Unfortunately Nel had drunk a couple beers on the way. He wasn't a complete light weight…but a couple beers were enough to get him in a mood. Jim was keeping him under control though, at least for the most part.

He hiccupped turning to me with a face that we both recognized. Nel was planning something. "Hey Rocky…" He trailed, chuckling every few steps. I eyed him warily, whatever it was it could spell trouble for us both. "What?"

He chuckled some more before stopping by the bathroom gesturing for us to lean in. I couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen. Whether good or bad I just didn't know…but not knowing is what bothered me the most. A small shiver slid down my back. This can't be anything good. "Want to do a dare?" Nel asked, his smile turning into a grin. I looked at Jim our eyes meeting at the same time. Nel knew I could never pass up a dare. Once it was asked I did it, no questioned asked. I had limits but there were only few.

Jim immediately shook his head. This spelled nothing but trouble, he knew what kind of problems Nel could cause when he was buzzed. "No thanks Nel…." We stood up ready to take our seats and took a few steps away from Nel before he spoke the one word that males my blood boil.

"Coward…."

I froze in mid-step. He didn't just say that…He did _not_ just say that. Jim whipped around and stared at Nel. Was he THAT drunk? Did he slip a couple more beers while he wasn't looking? Apparently he did. Nel was standing in the same place his grin never fading without a care in the world. "What…did you just say?" I asked almost sweetly walking towards him in a slow pace.

He tilted his head, ignoring the glare Jim was now burning into his skull. "I said…you're a coward."

I grabbed the collar of his shirt, gritting my teeth trying to suppress my anger. "Take it back." I snapped, close to throttling him. "Take it back. Before I shove your face into a deep fryer." He snickered and spoke in a light tone. "Then take the dare."

In hindsight, I probably should've just shoved his head into the deep fryer in the concession stand across the hall. But I wasn't really in the right state of mind at the moment. "_Fine._"

"Great!" He said straightening out his shirt. He giggled and dipped he head in apparent deep thought. "I dare you to sneak around….and prank one of the WWE superstars." And just like that I was off, not registering just how dangerous this really was.

* * *

"_YOU IDIOT!" _

"Ah Jim? Wha-". Nel started but was cut off by Jim punching him in the face. "Do you have any idea what you just did?" Nel only gave him a confused look. Jim facepalmed dragged Nel to a water fountain and shoved his face in the water.

Nel sputtered. "Gack…blurg…Jim! What- ah! Cough-wheeze!" Slowly Jim noticed Nel's eyes losing their drunken glaze and lifted his head from the water. Nel gasped shaking his head and spraying water everywhere. "What was that for?!"

Jim twitched and stared long and hard into Nel's eyes. "Nel…think hard. What did you just do…?" Nel scratched his head. 'What does he…?' He paled suddenly. 'Oh no.'

"Now do you get it you nimrod! You just sent Rocky to prank some of the most ego-centric, fight-loving, and insane people in the United States of America!"

* * *

"Security sure is lax…" I whispered. "Then again…they probably didn't expect anyone to try this." I was officially in! Now all I have to do is find someone to prank. I peeked around the corner spotting one the tallest wrestlers in WWE history. The Great Khali. I gulped. 'Okay…no way in hell.'

I ducked behind a nearby cart and spied around. Ablerto Del Rio was just a few feet away chatting with his personal ring announcer. I started to sweat. 'Are only the most dangerous wrestlers around? Why can't I see any one that has a sense of humor…like John Cena or Kofi Kingston?' I grabbed a few pies from a nearby snack table for more of an old fashioned prank. Plus It'd give me time to run. I ducked and crouched sprinting down corners and dodging several other WWE wrestlers that were too dangerous for my health.

Quietly, I slowed down realized that I was now completely and utterly lost. "Damn…" No sense in just standing around…I better keep moving. I could hear the roar of the crowd and came across a door that seemed to go into the crowd. Curiosity got the better of me so I silently cracked open the door.

I had to keep myself from dropping the pies.

I had single handedly discovered the most disliked group of wrestlers just under the level of hate people had for CM Punk.

It was none other than the shield. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns.

* * *

Okay thats it for now. This is honestly just for fun so...don't be mean to meeeeeeee~ and give some tips if you don't like it. Oh but tell me if you do like it! :)


	2. You want me to what?

I again own NOTHING! If you no like story then you no read story….

* * *

~Recap~

_Quietly, I slowed down realized that I was now completely and utterly lost. "Damn…" No sense in just standing around…I better keep moving. I could hear the roar of the crowd and came across a door that seemed to go into the crowd. Curiosity got the better of me so I silently cracked open the door._

_I had to keep myself from dropping the pies._

_I had single handedly discovered the most disliked group of wrestlers just under the level of hate people had for CM Punk. _

_It was none other than the shield. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns._

'I found them. I actually found them!' Rocky thought excitedly. Then her logical side cut in. These are the same men that had the balls to go against Ryback, Kane and Daniel the tag team champions, and Randy Orton the Viper. Did she really _really _want to try and prank them? The so called shield to injustice? 'It's suicide.' She had processed that much. Rocky peered through the crack again, they looked like they were setting up a camera…

Oh….it was just so temping. She would never get another chance to do this. She looked at the pies in her palms and her hands started to tremble. She could do it….she had a chance. Rocky used to run track and was best at speed and endurance. If she could get to the other side of the door before they caught her….'That's it.' She thought, gaining a mischievous glint in her eyes. 'They'll have to be able to catch me first.'

* * *

Meanwhile in the stadium, Kane and Daniel had just won a match against Titus O'Neil and Darren Young when the Shield came on the screen. The audience boo'ed at them, some were chanting for Ryback 'Feed me more!'. They could see all three of them clearly in some room where no one could find them. Dean was glaring, Seth was smirking, and Roman was sporting the usual stoic look with his arms folded across his chest.

"You think you scare us?" Dean said. "You think the show you put on was frightening?"

"Just look at you Daniel…hiding behind Kane like a child." Seth laughed. Roman frowned at the camera. "You are nothing but-"

They were suddenly cut off from their speech, by banana cream pies that slammed into their faces. The audience gapped. Dean whipped around with angry curses spewing from his mouth. Some woman, who no one could identify, was in the room with them…and she was LAUGHING at them.

The broadcaster's at the time, Jerry Lawler and Matt Striker stared at the screen with a mixture of disbelief and amusement. Well, it was mostly disbelief. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Matt shouted. "I'm seeing it alright but I don't know what to make of it." Jerry said chuckling. "It doesn't look like this will end well for her though." He added a bit worried. The shield didn't look like they were going to be very forgiving. Matt stared up into the stadium nervously. "You may be right. I can't see anyone clearly anymore." The shield was chasing the woman around the room but she was too fast for them. Soon enough she came busting out the door booking it down the stadium stairs.

The audience's stunned silence didn't last for long, now they were cheering for her. They clapped and shouted as she tore through the stairs trying to gain some distance between her and the shield.

Kane didn't know how to feel about this. On one hand he wanted to be the one who wiped the smug look off their faces, but how could he be mad at her when he saw left over pie on their faces. Daniel was flat out laughing, trying to keep himself upright by using the ropes as support. The look on the shields face was priceless! He nearly had tears from all the laughing he was doing.

Rocky was oblivious to this though and was merely trying to get away from the shield. Roman wasn't far behind and she was running out of places to run. She had no choice but to leave the stadium and jump into the arena. She was so going to kill Nel the next time she saw him. Just as she rounded the corner of the stage she tried skidding to a stop, Dean had blocked her way out. She turned around only to see Roman at the other corner, fury being clearly seen in his eyes. She gulped, looking back and forth between to the two of them. "Hey now…it was only a joke. T…take it easy eheh…" That only seemed to make them angrier. Rocky was close to just jumping in the ring with Kane and Daniel consequences be damned.

But then something….unexpected happened. Team hell no had come out of the ring and knocked both Ambrose and Reigns to the ground. For a split second she stared at the spectacle she and Daniel lock gazes, he grinned at her, just before being kicked in the head by Seth Rollins. She ran back towards the crowd kind of guilty for leaving them like that, but when she heard Ryback's theme come on she knew they'd be fine.

"Rocky!" Jim shouted. "Rocky over here! Come on we have to get out of here!" She looked back one more time, catching a glimpse of Ryback flipping Roman and Seth over his back and out of the ring before quickly heading over to Jack and Nel. They all headed out back towards the concession stands so they could get to the parking lot.

Nel grinned. "That was pretty awesome Rocky." Rocky twitched. He was such an idiot sometimes. She gave him a sickly sweet smile and slapped him in the back of the head. "When we get home I'm going to kill you."

Nel blanched and sped up to their fast pace. "You don't mean that right? Right? Rocky?!"

"HALT!"

They stopped, confused and turned around suddenly surrounded with security guards. "You'll need to come with us." One of them commanded and started to drag Rocky away. Jim and Nel objected but were held back by security. "Hey let us go! Where are you taking her?!" Nel shouted. He felt awful, this was all his fault. He grit his teeth fighting against the holds of the guards. Jim and Nel weren't push overs but anyone would have trouble with taking on eight guys be themselves. "Damn it…" Jim grumbled and elbowed someone in the gut. 'Rocky...we're coming for you.'

* * *

"Hey! Hey watch it!" Rocky yelled as they threw her in a room and locked the door. She yelped, landing on her butt and glared at the door. She looked around the room. It looked normal enough. Grey walls with white trimming, a small round table was situated in the middle of it with a cushioned chair, a small window that didn't seem to reveal her whereabouts.

It was kind of unnerving her. She felt a chill crawl up her spine and shivered. The room suddenly didn't _feel_ normal. It felt constricting, like there something was out of place. Her eyes suddenly locked on the lab top on the table. Rocky stood up and brushed herself off taking one last glance around the room. She brushed a hand through her hair and once again found herself staring at the computer.

Did they want her to do something with it?

Rocky walked over and sat down in the soft seat. It was surprising how comfortable it was… She stared at the machine and after a moment of hesitance opened the computer. The symbol for WWE popped up with sound waves fluctuating to and fro across the screen. They moved in sync with a voice that nearly made her fall out or her chair. "Hello Rocky Heart." She gapped. Did that computer just…? No it was only her imagination. "My apologies for the rough treatment. It was the only way we could find a way to contact you on such short notice."

She blinked. "YOU'RE the reason security threw me in here! What's your problem?!" There was silence for a moment, then a reply. "You snuck into the wrestler's quarters, and disturbed our show. Be grateful you were not arrested." Rocky flushed sheepishly, feeling quite like a scolded child. She had a habit of getting into sticky situations over….stupid things.

She shook her head suddenly and looked back at the screen. "Wait…what do you mean your show?"

"Oh yes we didn't introduce ourselves did we…we are the board of directors. Essentially McMahon, Vicky, and Booker T. all work for us."

Rocky froze. Just what kind of trouble was she in? "Oh….so um…what do you need me for?" She asked nervously. There was a small chuckle and silence once again. "Don't worry. Normally you would've of been detained by now but right now that isn't the case. Ratings have heightened since your unexpected appearance and the videos of your…prank have become instant YouTube sensations. Instead of being arrested, we want you to work for us."

She nearly choked on her own saliva. "WHAT? I can't do that! I-I'm not even a wrestler. I'm a mechanic!"

"You won't be wrestler. At least not yet." The disembodied voice assured. "We want you to do just what you did today. Prank the various wrestlers of WWE." Her eyes widened and she trembled. Working directly under the board of directors. The ones that held the strings of the WWE universe, pranking people?

"I don't want to do _that_. All I do is run! You can't expect me to just go along with this." She said incredulously. There was silence again, the static of the computer sounding louder and echoing around the room. "We're afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. Work for us or be arrested, think carefully Miss Heart." She slumped into her chair and stared at the ceiling. After a few moments of thought and contemplation, she slid a hand down her face and sighed. She looked at the screen and delivered her answer.

"Fine." She mumbled.

"Good." The board replied satisfied. "Though you shouldn't worry too much. We'll supply everything for you and you'll be completely ensured. You may bring your friends if you'd like, we will explain everything in detail later. For now security will escort you to your quarters, you will go everywhere WWE goes. Sleep well Miss heart…"

And with that the computer shut off. The door unlocked with security waiting outside. Rocky followed them out of the room silently, wondering if she made the right decision. "Hey, can I see my friends now?"

Security exchanged glances before one of them answered. "They're being taking to your hotel room as of now." She huffed exasperatedly, but said nothing more. There was too much on her mind at the moment. Although the limo they brought her to made her feel a bit better. Plus, they had some pretty nice refreshments. This didn't stop her from feeling a bit peeved though. She really didn't like being told what to do, but she also didn't want being arrested for 'shoving pies into someone's face on national television because she was dared to' to be on her record. So she sat in the limo quietly, staring out of the window occasionally to see where she was headed.

"You know…it really isn't that bad. Working for the directors I mean."

She looked up, spotting one of the security guards on the she across from her. He had brown hair that was cut low and dim hazel eyes. She gave him a look and huffed at him before returning her gaze to the window. "No really. I'm being serious." He said. "You get paid well, virtually no living expenses on your part, and you don't have to worry about paying any bills."

He smiled at her. "My name is Dane by the way."

Rocky sighed. "That's all well and good but I don't recall asking for this job. Plus the people I'll be 'working' with won't be all that sane." She said, and voiced emphasis of the word _sane_. She gave him one last look and gave him a tired smile. "My name is Rocky…by the way."

Dane chuckled and left her to her thoughts. It would be interesting to see how all of this turned out. The directors always found a way to mix things up. Rocky seemed interesting enough and he was sure her friends would be a big help to her, considering the amount of people it took to calm them down enough to listen to reason…

* * *

Okay second chapter finished...please review. If you hate it tell me why. If you like it let me know! :)


	3. The Oil Prank

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO! Happy New Year! No one died YAAAY! A thank you to **MistyKnight **my very first reviewer! TvT In any case let's get this show started :D

* * *

~Recap~

_She looked up, spotting one of the security guards on the she across from her. He had brown hair that was cut low and dim hazel eyes. She gave him a look and huffed at him before returning her gaze to the window. "No really. I'm being serious." He said. "You get paid well, virtually no living expenses on your part, and you don't have to worry about paying any bills."_

_He smiled at her. "My name is Dane by the way."_

_Rocky sighed. "That's all well and good but I don't recall asking for this job. Plus the people I'll be 'working' with won't be all that sane." She said, and voiced emphasis of the word sane. She gave him one last look and gave him a tired smile. "My name is Rocky…by the way."_

_Dane chuckled and left her to her thoughts. It would be interesting to see how all of this turned out. The directors always found a way to mix things up. Rocky seemed interesting enough and he was sure her friends would be a big help to her, considering the amount of people it took to calm them down enough to listen to reason…_

The Hotel was nice, she had to give it to them, they sure knew how to make someone feel welcome. After arriving Dane took her to her room. It was a suite with three queen sized beds, a fully stocked kitchen, and a flat screen T.V.

"Sweet…" Rocky muttered. She was about to test it out, but then there was a knock on the door. Maybe it was the guys…

"Are you okay?" Was the first thing out of Jim's mouth. He looked irritated, and a bit worried. Rocky nodded and smiled. "I heard you gave them trouble?"

"Not really…" he said, flushing just a little.

Nel shut the door and gave Jim a look. "You're kidding right? They're lucky there were eight of them!" He gave Rocky a hug and silently looked at her. He was feeling pretty guilty for getting them into this mess. He always seemed to create some kind of situation. Rocky only huffed, she could never STAY mad at him.

She really just didn't have it in her to be angry. Only when someone hurt her friends or called her 'that' word made her really mad.

"It's alright." She said and laughed. Nel smiled, thank goodness she wasn't still angry with him. He shouldn't be surprised but that was just how he was. Nel valued his friend's opinions a lot. "Mmmhmm….so what's the deal?"

"Yeah, they said we'd know everything we need to once we got here." Jim said. "One of them shoved this computer in my hands and walked away."

Computer?

Rocky looked at it and weirdly was relieved. Let the directors explain this crap, so she could relax. She took it and sat it on the table. "You guys might want to sit down for this." They shrugged and sat down. Rocky opened it and once again the WWE icon popped up.

"Hello."

Jim stared bluntly at the screen but if you looked close enough you could see his eyebrow twitching. Nel was sputtering and pointing at it like it was an alien. Rocky laughed at them. This…was probably going to take a while.

* * *

"So what do you guys want to do?"

They were both silent and it was understandable. Jim was scowling at the ceiling in thought. He obviously wasn't going to let her go through with this on her own. Like hell. Plus it's not like he had some huge dream he was giving up. He worked on a farm with his parents, they made corn. His brother Jack was already going to take over the family business. Once he told them about the situation they'd understand.

Nel expression was blank. He wasn't going to just leave her, she was his best friend, and no matter how much she argued she was his _little _sister. He worked as a waiter at Friday's and wanted to be a chef, but when he faced facts it wasn't possible now. His parents just didn't have the money to send him to school, and with the income he received he couldn't build the funds. Nel also couldn't get scholarships because ALL he did was cook, he was great, but in everything else was average. This job would probably help anyway!

They both looked at her at the same time Nel smiling Jim with a smirk. "We're in."

Rocky smiled at them and laughed, she felt better knowing they'd be along for the ride. Nel stood up a looked around the room. "Well now that that's all done with…..LET'S PAAARRRRRTTTTTYYYY!" Nel turned on the speakers and took over the kitchen.

Jim simpered and took out some beer. Rocky jumped on the bed and started to dance. This was so awesome! They've never been in a hotel room so big before. She hoped that they could enjoy themselves for a while longer, before they had to go to the airport.

"FOOD'S READY!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH~"

"Rocky save some for the rest of us damn it!"

"It's OKAY! I can make more."

"That's not the problem and you know it…." Jim grumbled. Rocky got in a 'mood' when she had too much sugar. Now that you mention it they all had something that got them in 'moods'….and no he will not tell you what his is.

Rocky laughed suddenly and got up to dance again, while Nel tried to snag a beer without Jim noticing. Jim slapped his head. "Don't even think about it." Jim said and looked at his watch. "Hey guys…it's time for WWE Christmas eve. We missed it so we have to watch it now." The directors wanted them up to date on the action.

Rocky and Nel scrambled to the couch. This one was funny, especially since the Muppets were there. Rocky facepalmed when Alberto ran over Santa, but laughed even more when he got a Santa sock shoved in his mouth. AJ was starting to make her sick, and creeped out. Just ew….her and Dolph….just ew…

They were on her shit list…

What was really nice was what Daniel Bryan said. Besides trying to give Kane a puppy, which made her laugh hysterically by the way. After he won his match against Sandow he wished Rocky a merry Christmas!

"_To the girl that shoved pie at the shield…Merry Christmas!"_

'The crowd actually cheered for that…" Rocky thought with a chuckle. She almost couldn't wait to go to the next show. She hoped that while she was pranking she could meet some of her favorite wrestlers. Santino Marella was definitely her top favorite, it was a shame he was getting the short end of the stick these days. He was hilarious and she was sure he had a lot of fans, but the problem was he wasn't the only one with a lot of fans. These days there was a whole bunch of top notch wrestlers, not that she enjoyed them all.

Big show was at the very top of her WWE shit list. She just couldn't stand him! It took a lot to even get ON her shit list, which was very small. She couldn't really outright hate anybody either, but when she saw the Big show hurt a friend of Sheamus when they both signed the no contact contract. That put him on top of the list. He was so egotistical and didn't have an honor bound bone in his body. You'd think CM Punk would be on the list but he just didn't cut it. He reminded her of a really whiny little kid who was trying to gain the respect of the adults.

Kind of pitied him actually…

Vickie made it on there once but was taken off when she challenged Brodus Clay to a dance off. Just couldn't do it, it was way too damn funny. Rocky will admit that Vickie is annoying though. INTENSELY annoying. Just the voice she has is just…bleh.

Rocky stood up and stretched. "I'm going to head in now. We've got a plane to catch tomorrow."

"Night." Jim muttered.

"And don't let the bed bugs bite!" Nel called.

_One more time_

_One more time_

_One more time we're gonna celebra-a-ate _

_oh yeah, all right don't stop the danci-in_

Rocky bobbed her head while they we're escorted to another hotel. She was really glad she had her IPod on her, unfortunately she wasn't aware that she was dancing into the lobby. Not that she cared about their opinions but it drew a lot of attention. The board of director's deliberately picked a hotel where the other wrestlers were staying.

They have a peculiar sense of humor don't they…

Jim was twitching by the time they made it the counter. "Room for Rocky Heart, Jim Night, and Nel Wallace…"

The woman giggled at him and blushed. He was certainly easy on the eyes…"Room 400 and 401 Mr. Night."

Jim took the keys without a word and dragged the two knuckleheads along. "Hurry it up you two…"

"Why are you so grumpy?" Nel questioned. Jim grunted, he had a killer headache and needed silence soon. Rocky shook her head at Nel. "Probably because of that screaming baby the he had to listen to on the plane. Jim I've got some Advil I can give you when we get to our rooms ok?" Jim nodded gratefully.

Rocky snagged the key for room 400 as they headed up. "You guys can share a room this time." She said. Nel sulked. "Awww…." Rocky laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. She ran into the room with her bags in tow. "Jim just knock when you're done packing. I'll give you the meds then." She closed the door after hearing and 'alright'.

Rocky gasped and quickly dropped her suitcases. "Wow this room is beautiful…" There was a Kings sized bed and the window seemed look over the city. The room seemed to have a silver theme with a smidge of black added in. There was a small, black, heart-shaped pillow lying in the middle of the bed. Rocky picked it up it had the word heart inscribed into it. 'They couldn't have known I would choose this room…'

She shook it off and went to open the lab top that she was now required to bring with her. She felt like a spy and the computer was Charlie from Charlie's angels. Only she was the only girl….

Rocky snickered at the thought of Jack and Nel being anything remotely close to angelic.

She opened the computer and waited. "Mrs. Heart?"

"You know how you guys said that you'd supply everything I needed?"

"Yes. What can we do for you?"

"For the prank tonight I'm going to need some supplies." She smiled. "I need a couple of water guns and some cooking oil. A can of pepper spray would be nice to."

"They'll be delivered to your room a.s.a.p."

"Thanks."

"Not a problem. A car will come and pick you up in a few minutes, a couple of hours before the show. Have fun." The computer shut off automatically.

Rocky grinned. 'This'll be interesting.'

_Knock Knock_

"Coming!" Rocky yelled opening the door to find a frustrated Jim. He was holding a couple of water guns in one hand and a grocery bag in the other. Rocky smiled sheepishly and led him in, he sighed and set the bags on the table.

"These guys come out of nowhere and hand me this crap…" He grumbled. "Said we should be out in ten minutes."

"Yeah, this stuff is for tonight. Sorry, I didn't think they'd shove this stuff on you." Rocky said. She quickly poured the cooking oil in the guns and shoved the pepper spray in her pocket. Jim only scowled and held his hand out expectantly. "Huh?" She mumbled confusedly. "Oh yeah! The pills!" She sped over to her suitcase and pulled out some Advil.

"Thanks." Jim got some water out of the tap and quickly downed them. He was just glad he could get some relief, damn woman not controlling her damned baby…

"Jim?"

"Hm?" He grunted giving her a sideways glance.

"Can you think of a good way to strap these guns to my back?" Rocky asked. Jim rolled his eyes. '…and then I deal with THIS woman.' Jim was handy, living on a farm made you more independent, more hardworking. He worked with what he was given and made something out of it. He was told by some people in high school he could be an inventor. He didn't really like the thought though and was content with being a farm hand and living off the land.

Well at least until now he was.

Jim held his chin and looked at the water guns. Couldn't be too hard, all she needed was some decent fabric. "Get some towels from the bathroom." He commanded. She nodded and ran to the bathroom, coming back with a few black towels in hand. Jim dipped his head in approval and took the towels, beginning to tie them around her torso in and X shape. Once they were secure he took the guns and placed them into the holds of fabric on her back.

"There. Now just put a jacket over it so we don't have people staring at us."

Rocky laughed. Don't misunderstand, Jim didn't give a damn about what people thought of him. He just gets annoyed when people stare at him or anyone that was around him. In his words, everyone just needs to mind their own damn business.

"Oh wait a second!" Rocky said. She can't believe she almost forgot it! She went back to her bad and pulled out a green bandana, tying it around her head in a way that allowed her hair to flow out of the back. This bandana was one of many that she received from her late mother. It would give her some luck tonight. "Ok now I'm ready!"

Jim said nothing but nodded heading out the door with a grumbled 'Hurry it up.' He knew what the headwear meant to her. There was no need to question it.

~At the Stadium~

Okay, so I have a decent idea about the layout of the stadium. I'm glad they got me here a couple of hours before hand. I smiled and smoothed down my bandana. Jim and Nel are going to be in the stadium, the front seats, watching the matches. The directors said I have to do some of my pranks in front of the camera. The only problem is whose match I could be interfering with.

Plus I had to keep myself hidden until then. You have no idea how hard that is with all the wrestlers and staff wondering around. 'I've been walking around for a while…I should check on what matches are going on.'

I quickly tip-toed to a viewing room the superstars were using and scanned the room. No one was there, of course there was more than one place to view the fights. I could see the screen fine from my position near the wall. Surprise, Surprise…the Miz was fighting Dolph Ziggler. 'Hey wait a sec…this isn't fair…'

Big E Langston.

Big E _Langston!_

He's circling the ring like a guard dog. Well…AJ's guard dog, but that didn't make it any better. The guy acts like a freaking robot, I haven't once heard him say a word. Miz looks like he's turning it around though. 'Lol, AJ's starting to twitch.' I thought amused and slightly creeped out. 'Come on Miz….come on…'

'Miz has him.' I glared at the screen. 'He has him but…'

AJ sent Langston to the ring in an effort to help Dolph win. Miz see's him before he enters and starts yelling at him, and Dolph ends up knocking him to the mat. "What! No, no, freaking NO! This is NOT how this match is ending!"

Then it hit me. I grinned to myself. 'Well they said to prank someone in front of the camera…'

If I had known the consequences for doing what I was about to…I probably would've let it go. But me being myself. There was no way I was going to allow this to happen.

I ran as quickly as I could toward the arena, not bothering to hide on the way since I was going to be discovered now anyway. Could've sworn I ran past Randy Orton in the medical bay, but I shook it off. He had his shoulder separated there was no way he could be up that quickly. I made it to the entrance into the arena but stopped before heading down the ramp.

"Oh no…" I murmured. I was too late, The Miz was sprawled across the mat. Dolph, AJ, and Langston were facing the ring. I looked at the ring almost guiltily, I wasn't fast enough.

"….AJ"

My eyes widened. Miz had picked up the microphone, still lying on his back, with one arm hung over the bottom rope.

"Hey AJ…."

AJ looked a bit startled, Dolph looked surprised, and as always Big E Langston has no expression once so ever. I couldn't keep a grin off my face, even when he was down he still had something to say.

"It doesn't matter what WWE superstar you're with on New Year's Eve….we all know that nights going to end….with a bang." He then let go of the microphone and let his arm fall away from the rope. Dolph ran back to the ring and he and The Miz fought it out, Miz coming out on top, and this is where I come in.

I booked it down the ramp, quickly discarding my jacket, and swept Aj's legs from under her. Laughing as I heard her screech, I whipped out a gun from my back and aimed the oil at the spot Langston was going to land. Langston fell backwards (For once with an expression of surprise on his face) and slammed into the ring floor. The Miz simply staring at me as he saw Langston fall backwards. There wasn't any time, AJ was starting to get up. "GET OUT OF THE RING!" I yelled.

The crowd was going wild.

The Miz seemed to weigh his options and smirked, quickly exiting the ring to escape a very angry looking Langston. Not a moment sooner I had to duck as AJ tried to clock me and I ran back up the ramp, stopping at the entrance. 'Wow she looks….mad.' AJ was storming up the ramp with a crazy look in her eyes. So, I did something I wanted to do when I saw her knock John Cena off the latter. Just as she raised her fist I swung mine right into her face sending her to the floor.

Meanwhile Nel and Jim had exited the crowd. Nel swiftly dealt with Dolph Ziggler and Jim kept Langston at bay. They looked at me and nodded. "We'll meet you outside." Jim said, while he and Langston appeared to circle each other. I nodded back and headed backstage.

'When was the last time I had this much fun?' I shook my head. Just as I hit the hallway to try to get back I ran into a road block. A very smug and very curious road block.

"Uh…hi?" I said. "So…you're the Miz. NicetomeetyoubutIreallymustb egoing." I rushed to get around him but felt his hand grab my arm.

"I've got some questions for you."

Damn.

* * *

Okay so that's it for now. I hoped you all enjoyed it! If you have any tips, ideas, or even complaints I would be happy to see them. :)

ReviewReviewReviewReviewRevi ewReviewReviewReviewReviewRe viewReviewReviewReviewReview ReviewReview

pretty please~

:)


End file.
